La Última Deducción
by MonochromeAngel1997
Summary: Shinichi acabará con la BO, finalmente no tendrá nada que ocultar, todo volverá a ser normal, y así se convertirá en el detective mas famoso del siglo,o al menos eso era lo que el pensaba, jamás en toda su vida y ni con toda su lógica y sus deducciones imaginó que lo que el creía una vida perfecta era solo la falsa portada del libro que jamas debió abrir.
1. El Comienzo

Shinichi acabara con la famosa organizacion de Los Hombres de Negro y asi finalmente no tendra nada que ocultar y todo volvera a ser normal, ira a la escuela, pasara tiempo con sus amigos, resolvera mucho casos y asi se convertira en el detective mas famoso del siglo… o al menos eso era lo que el pensaba, jamas en toda su vida y ni con toda su logica y sus deducciones imagino que lo que el creia seria una vida perfecta, era solo la falsa portada del libro que jamas debio abrir.

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes de Detective Conan NO me pertenecen (… pero es mi sueño:3)

**DICIEMBRE 01, 12:34 PM, ISLA HASHIMA**

Mi nombre, es Shinichi Kudo, quiza te estes preguntado que rayos hago en una isla deshabitada, pues esa pregunta tiene dos respuestas, Primero. No estoy aqui por mi propio gusto, Segundo. La isla no esta del todo desierta…es curioso como la historia de una persona puede cambiar tan drasticamente en tan solo un minuto, y que mejor ejemplo que yo mismo, un momento era un estudiante de Preparatoria, y al siguiente era un crio de 8 años, y ahora aqui estoy, hace poco creia que que mi vida volvia a ser perfecta, lo tenia todo y ahora mirenme, estoy pudriendome en esta celda lentamente, y no veo salida en esto, esos dias felices, ahora son solo un recuerdo lejano…

-CRASSHH!...-mis pensamientos son interrumpidos abruptamente por un estruendoso ruido, levanto mi mirada un poco y lo que veo delante mio es una bandeja con lo que parecia contener una especie de pure color grisaceo, ya que ahora toda esa extraña mezcla esta esparcida por el suelo.

-Disfruten su cena!- decia un sujeto mientras se alejaba riendo de forma burlona y que parecia entregar lo mismo a celdas lejanas a la mia, el tipo tenia toda la pinta de un asesino, alto, algo robusto, pelo corto despeinado color negro, Mirada penetrante y de ultimo toque, como si se tratara del pincelazo final para dar a conocer una obra maestra, el hombre tenia una enorme cicatriz que invadia toda la parte derecha de su rostro, jamas lo he visto tan detenidamente, pero ni siquiera me imagino que rayos hazo para tener semejante marca.

-Idiota!-dijo la chica a mi lado de manera frustrada, tal parece que el tipo no la escucho o simplemente no quizo responder.

Quiza ella sea lo unica razon por la que aun no me vuelvo un loco, Anisette Armagnac, 17 años, alta, cabello rojizo lacio con leves ondulaciones en las puntas, ojos verdes, una gran amiga, y quizas sea eso ultimo la razon por la que ella tambien sea prisonera en este horrendo lugar.

-Lo siento- le dije en un susurro casi impercebtible pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella me escuchara.

-No es tu culpa Shinichi, fueron ellos, ellos nos traicionaron a ambos- replico Ani, o Anne como me es costumbre llamarla.

-Lo se, Ani pero, aun asi, siento que algo no encaja en todo, algo no esta bien, quizas paso al…-

-Pero que es lo que no entiendes?!, ellos nos engañaron Shinichi, nuestros propios amigos nos traicionaron y por eso estamos aqui!, Que parte de todo eso es lo que no entiendes?!- Fui interrumpido por la inseperada reaccion de Anne y su exaltada respuesta.

-Nada Anne, la verdad no entiendo nada- Concluyo Shinichi.

2 MESES ATRAS

OCTUBRE 03, 02:15 PM, AGENCIA DE DETECTIVES MOURI

-Kudoo-ku-kuonan! Que gusto verte!-dijo, equivocandose como simpre, el famoso detective del Oeste.

-Ahou, Heiji, por que siempre le dices Kudo a Conan heee?- Preguntaba la campeona de Akido

-Pero que dices, Baka!, a quien le dices Ahou!- Replicaba Heiji,

-He he, Lo siento Ran-neechan olvide decirte que los amigos Heiji y Kazuha Vendrian hoy- decia Conan con un tono aniñado meintras los amigos de Osaka discutian.

-Descuida Conan no hay ningun problema, Heiji, Kazuha, por que no se quedan a cenar, mientras, podemos pasear y divertirnos un poco, escuche que hay una nueva atraccion en Tropical Land, no es si, Conan-kun?- decia Ran con una sonrisa.

-Hai!, Ran-neechan- confirm Conan

-Claro que si Ran-chan tengo muchas cosas que contarte, Quedemonos Heiji!- Insistia Kazuha.

-Claro, nos encantaria, pero antes tengo que hablar con Ku-DIGO Conan- Corregia nerviosamente el chico con acento de Osaka.

-Claro tio Heiji!- Dijo Conan de manera burlona.

-Oye oye, a quien le dices tio?- Replicaba Heiji molesto mientars abria la puerta de la agencia con Conan a su lado.

-Oigan ya no hagan tanto escandalo mocosos!, Que yo el gran detective Mouri mejor conocido como El Kogoro Durmiente, estoy grabando el especial de Yoko Okino, HA-HA-HA!- dijo el detective mientras soltaba su risa caracteristica.

-Ehem, Claro.- dijeron todos con una gotita en la cabeza.

AFUERA DE LA AGENCIA DE DETECTIVES

-El tio esta cada vez mas loco- comentaba Conan de forma socarrona.

-Ni que lo digas.- Reia Heiji

-Oh, si por cierto, Que pasa Heiji?, no me avisaste que vendrias hoy- decia de manera pensativa Conan, mientras seguia a Heiji que caminaba para alejarse de la agencia un poco.

-Tengo informacion importante sobre la Organizacion- Dijo Heiji en un susurro.

-Estas de broma!?, Como la has conseguido!?, dejame verlo- decia impresionado el pequeño detective.

-No preguntes- decia el chico con acento de Osaka, mientras le extendia una carpeta color negro al pequeño frente a el, -no quiero ni recordarlo, lo importante ahora es que revela informacion sobre la Organizacion, y es muy alarmante- Agrego el de Osaka.

Conan al apenas abrir la carpeta, se mostro estupefacto con lo que estaba observando, esa carpeta, tenia copias de los papeles originales donde se estaban registrados algunos nombres de los miembros de la organizacion y unas cuantas misiones que estos habian realizado, algunas estaban tachadas y otras no, Conan no supo deducir por el momento si eran misiones que habian Fallado o que ya estaban completas, tendria que examinarlo mas a fondo.

-en serio Heiji, Como conseguiste esta informacion?- Preguntaba Conan quein aun no podia salir de su asombro

-Bueno que puedo decir, el _Gran Detective del Oeste_ tiene sus contactos-Dijo un Heiji orgulloso mientras volteaba la visera de su gorra y sonreia con altaneria.

-_oi, oi, Gran detective del Oeste- _pensaba Conan al darse cuenta como su amigo de Osaka habia resaltado esas palabras.

-Hey!, aqui es donde deberias decir algo asi como, emm… no se, tal vez "_Oh Gracias gran Heiji, acabas de salvar mi pequeño y suave trasero de infante" _o algo por el estilo no crees!- decia socarronamente el de Osaka con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-_Gran Heiji?, _Ni en tus sueños- decia un Conan burlado, -pero Gracias… por todo- decia el pequeño detective mientras volteaba su Mirada a otro lado con una leve sonrisa.

Heiji sonrio satisfecho –Bien, no es un gran reconocimiento, pero me basta… por ahora- termino Heiji mientras ambos detectives volvian a la agencia para sorprendentemente encontrarse a Kogoro aun riendo de manera ensordecedora con su show favorito.

_-este tipo nunca cambiara- _pensaban ambos detectives.

Pero claro no necesitas de un gran detective famoso para deducir eso en un santiamen.

Apenas Conan llego a la Agencia se aseguro de guarder muy bien la carpeta con esa infromacion tan importante, mas tarde se aseguraria de revisarla mejor y ver las opciones para un plan y una batalla contingente, ya habia planeado ir a casa del profesor Agasa y contarle de esto, ademas necesitaba saber como progresaba Haibara con la cura para el APTX4869, no necesariamente aspiraba a luchar contra una organizacion criminal en el cuerpo de un niño de 8 años, pero la visita a casa del profesor tendria que esperar por el momento, tal vez iria mañana temprano.

Aprovechando la situacion de que sus amigos de Osaka estaban de visita en Tokio, Ran decidio que era Buena idea divertirse los cuatro juntos, asi que, como ya se habia mencionado antes, los cuatro fueron a Tropical Land a divertirse en las nuevas atracciones, pero por otro lado uno de los detectives estaba mas concentrado en sus pensameientos que en tratar de aparentar que se divertia en ese lugar, como todo un niño lo haria, no?.

Mientras sus amigos se divertian, el pequeño detective reflexionaba como lo haria todo un pensador: _Por que rayos tenia que seguir a esos sujetos?, mi estupida aficion por los casos casi me me mata ese dia, que habria sido si en realidad huebiera muerto?, haria falta?, quien me necesitaria?, bueno, pero a decir verdad no es mucha la diferencia de estar muerto a ahora, nadie sabe donde esta Kudo Shinichi, y aun asi no he visto que alguien lo necesite, pero, yo lo necesito…verdad?..._

Sin embargo sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el constante llamado de sus amigos, quienes decidieron ir al observatorio especial situado en la torre de Tokio por peticion de Kazuha. Era un dia increible, estaban a principios de Octubre, el poder sentir la fresca brisa mientras caminaban y contemplar como las hojas de los arboles se tornaban de matices Doradas, rojizas, anaranjadas, etc. era ciertamente placentero.

Recuerdan ese dicho?, el que dice_ Despues de la tormenta, viene la calma?,_ pues aqui es algo diferente, primero es la Calma y despues…

EN UN LUGAR CERCANO

Un Porsche 356A seguia a los jovenes de cerca…

-Ese maldito detective, sabe demasiado y todo gracias a ese imbecil, sabia que ese tipo tenia algo raro, como sea no podemos dejar que valla tan tranquilo, quiza ya le paso esa informacion a alguien mas..-decia un frustrado Vodka.

-Tranquilo Vodka, simplemente hay que eliminarlo, como siempre, tengo entendido el tipo es de Osaka y vino con una amiga, esperaremos a que vall- Sin embargo el plan de Gin es interrumpido por la voz de una mujer.

-mmm… pero si lo matamos ahora no sera divertido… NO crees Gin?- Decia Vermouth con un tono entretenido, pero que podia decir le encantaba molestar a Gin.

-No digas estupideces Vermouth, si eres fuerte vives, si eres debil, mueres, es la ley de la vida, Y aqui los unicos debiles son la escoria que se creen capaces de ir contra nosotros.- afirmaba Gin con una sonrisa en sus labios que provocaria un escalofrio en cualquiera.

-haha ya veo, entonces solo hay que matarlo y ganar de la forma facil, como puedes siquiera llamar a eso una Victoria? Pensaba que te gustaban los retos Gin…- decia Vermouth.

-…- La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Gin y simplemente se quedo callado ante las palabras de la femenina y esta no pudo mas que sonreir al verse culpable de tal reaccion por parte de Gin, y esque no era muy comun que el mano derecha del lider, el despiadado Ginebra, se quedara sin palabras ante una afirmacion tan simple.

-Pienso, que hay que ver hasta donde puede llegar ese detective, quien sabe, incluso podriamos estar frente un futuro miembro con mayor potencial, no Vodka?- decia Vermouth de manera juguetona.

-Nos estariamos arriesagndo demasiado Vermoth- decia Vodka no muy convencido de la repentina idea de la mujer.

-Corre por mi cuenta- Responde una Vermouth con una sonrisa de satisfaccion, mientras esta encendia un cigarrillo.

_-veamos cual es tu verdadero potencial, my Silver Bullet- _pensaba la mujer mientras exhalaba un poco del humo del cigarrillo y veia como el mencionado de alejaba con los otros.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Quiero disculparme por los horrores de ortografía que cometí en el capítulo anterior (u_u) pero como la computadora que estoy usando es americana no tiene acentos y Word no me corrige las palabras jeje (o^^o)**

**Voy a tratar de subir el primer capítulo otra vez ya corregido, gracias por los que me hicieron ver mi gigantesco error. **

**(****)****ゞ**

**Y también gracias por los reviews que me escribieron, espero que les agrade este capítulo****彡**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

CAPÍTULO #2

**OCTUBRE 03, 8:27 PM, AGENCIA DE DETECTIVES MOURI**

Heiji y Kazuha decidieron irse temprano ese mismo día después de la visita a la torre de Tokio debido a una llamada que recibió Heiji por parte de la Prefectura de la Policía de Osaka, alegando que necesitaban que Heiji volviera de inmediato debido a un caso muy complicado que se estaba llevando a cabo, y claro que Heiji no podía negar brindar su ayuda, mucho menos cuando el que la solicitaba era su padre, Heizo Hattori, el aparentemente, frío y serio oficial.

Conan estaba en la habitación que compartían él y Kogoro, sentado al borde de la cama mientras revisaba la información que su amigo de Osaka había conseguido, tenía que admitir que era muy buena información...

**FLASHBACK**

**AFUERA DE LA AGENCIA DE DETECTIVES**

-Pero ya enserio Heiji, ¿cómo conseguiste la información?- cuestionaba Conan, mientras se paraba delante del de Osaka.

Heiji suspiró -de acuerdo, te lo contaré...la semana pasada estuve aquí en Tokio resolviendo un caso que una amiga de mamá me había encargado, fue muy sencillo así que cuando terminé decidí darte una visita, traté de llamarte y, como no me contestabas, fui directo a la agencia pero solo estaba ese detective y tu novia había salido con su amiga rica, entonces fue cuando recordé que habías dicho algo acerca de ir a una excursión con el profesor o algo así, justo cuando ya me iba recibí una llamada a mi celular, era esa tal Jodie Saintemillion, que por cierto no tengo idea de como consiguió mi número... - decía un Heiji pensativo mientras colocaba la mano derecha en su barbilla.

- El punto es...? - decía un Conan algo sonrojado por como se había referido a Ran anteriormente pero tratando de sacar a Heiji de sus pensamientos y que no le diera tantas vueltas al asunto.

- ¿qué?... Ah si!, bueno, el punto es, que ella me pasó la información, lo que contiene la carpeta son detalles que obtuvo un agente en cubierto del FBI, este se infiltró en la organización haciéndose llamar por el alias de Verveine*... hoy en la mañana me llamaron diciendo que...encontraron su cadáver, imagino que los de la organización...se percataron de esto y... bueno. - Heiji terminaba su relato mientras miraba a otro lado tratando de olvidar ese último detalle.

Conan simplemente se quedo callado un momento mientras agachaba su cabeza en sentido de pésame.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

... Si, Era muy buena información, pero esta no costaba el valor de una vida...

- ¡Conan-Kun la cena está lista! - gritaba Ran desde la cocina sacando a Conan de sus pensamientos, quien decidió acudir a su llamado, no sin antes ocultar bien la carpeta, - ¡Ya voy Ran-neechan! - respondió.

Conan salió para encontrarse a Ran y a Kogoro comiendo tranquilamente, cosa que era demasiado extraña para el pequeño detective, quien, al mirar el reloj, comprobó que eran exactamente las 8:30 pm. - _Esto si que es raro..._ - pensaba Conan.

- Nee, Tío Kogoro, ¿hoy no vas a ver el programa de Yoko Okino? - decía Conan con un tono de inocencia en su voz mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Ran.

El mencionado ni siquiera se inmutó con el comentario del pequeño y siguió comiendo desinteresadamente, acción que provocó que ahora su hija lo mirara extrañada - Demo, otosan ¿enserio no verás tu programa favorito? - preguntaba Ran sorprendida, pero el famoso detective no prestaba atención a lo que sus acompañantes decían y seguía comiendo, - Otosan... ¡OTOSAN! - gritó Ran, logrando así, captar la atención de su padre quien al percatarse de que lo llamaban, se quitó lo que parecían ser, unos auriculares...

- ¿nande?!... Estoy ocupado, quiero ver si tuve suerte con la apuesta que hice en las carreras de caballos! Ha-ha-ha -terminaba Kogoro mientras dirigía su mirada al reloj - NANIII!, el programa de mi Yoko ya empezó! - decía el "Gran" detective mientras corría a encender la televisión.

_- "oi,oi, ya decía yo, sólo hay tres cosas que el tío jamas se perdería... Las carreras de caballos, una partida de mahjong y un episodio de Yoko Okino" _- pensaba Conan mientas comía y miraba de reojo al detective quien había tomado asiento frente al televisor y abría la lata de una bebida embriagante comenzando a tomar de ésta.

- Nee, Ran-neechan, ¿mañana puedo ir a casa del profesor Agasa?, dijo que tenía un nuevo videojuego que quiero probar, ¿sí? - decía Conan mientras miraba de forma suplicante a Ran.

- Claro Conan-Kun, no veo por que no - confirmaba Ran con una sonrisa, mientras asentía con su cabeza.

- ¡Arigatou, Ran-neechan! - agradecía Conan con un característico tono infantil.

Listo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar hasta mañana para ir a casa del profesor, y ver como progresaba Haibara con la cura, y quien sabe, ya que estaba ahí quizá podría aprovechar para pedirle un nuevo invento al antes mencionado, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para hacer frente a esos tipos.

- Interrumpimos este programa con una noticia de último minuto, el promotor del grupo financiero Suzuki ha retado al famoso ladrón 1412, mejor conocido como Kaito Kid... - El show favorito de Kogoro había sido cortado en la mejor parte, según las quejas que habían logrado escuchar por parte de este, cosa que no le había hecho ninguna gracia al detective...- ¡AHORA SÍ TE ATRAPARE KID!- se escuchaba alegar a Jirokichi, mientras este se colocaba al lado de la presentadora, - ¡Esta vez dudo que puedas poner siquiera un dedo en el collar con la piedra Nereida! Ha-ha - se burlaba el rico empresario mientras las cámaras lograban captar lo que parecía la fina joya estrictamente custodiada, aunque la imagen estaba siendo capturada desde un tramo bastante alejado, ya qué los guardias de seguridad no permitían a nadie cruzar la zona resguardada, se podía apreciar perfectamente la famosa joya llamada "El collar de Nereida", si el tío Jirokichi siempre conseguía joyas y demás objetos de belleza extraordinaria, esta vez se había superado a sí mismo, el famoso collar estaba conformado con un total de 91 diamantes sublimemente entrelazados en ramillas de 18 quilates de oro blanco más la piedra por la cual el collar era portador de tan peculiar nombre, la piedra Nereida, dotada de un color azul profundo y un brillo indescriptible. - y para hacerlo aun mas interesante, dejare que tu mismo decidas la hora y el día Kid, ¡quiero que me muestres tu mejor truco! - Decía el anciano Jirokichi de forma retadora -Por ahora solo nos queda esperar por la respuesta del famoso ladrón de guante blanco. Reportó Akira Mizuki desde el museo del reconocido empresario Suzuki para Fuji TV, lamentamos la interrupción y volvemos con la programación habitual- terminaba de informar la reportera con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- "_mmm... Que acaso el tío nunca se cansa, ¿de dónde sacara todas esas cosas?"_ - pensaba Conan mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza y soltaba una pequeña risa.

-haaa! ¡Por culpa de ese tonto ladrón acabo de perder la mejor parte del show de mi hermosa Yoko! - se quejaba ruidosamente el detective mientras Ran y Conan solo lo miraban con una gotita sobre sus cabezas.

Tal vez ese día no era de mucha suerte para Kogoro, ya que no habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando la programación volvió a ser interrumpida... Lo único que le faltaba al pobre intento de detective, es que tampoco hubiera ganado la apuesta de las carreras de caballos...

- Lamentamos interrumpir de nuevo su programación - decía la reportera mientras reía nerviosamente. - Ya a sido recibida la nota con la respuesta del admirado ladrón la cual tratara de ser descifrada en una junta a puerta cerrada, mañana a las 7:45 am., para esto el empresario Suzuki solicita la presencia del famoso Detective Kogoro Mouri, seguiremos informando, reporto Akira Mizuki para Fuji TV.-

- "así que Kid decidió aceptar el reto del tío Jirokichi ¿he?, mmm... Tal ves esté de suerte, y no solo atrape a la organización, quizá también pueda descubrir la verdadera identidad del ladrón"- pensaba Conan mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios...

- ¡Nooooo!, ¡no puede ser! - Gritaba Kogoro

- ¡¿qué pasa otosan?! ¿qué ocurre?- decía una Ran preocupada al oír el ensordecedor grito de su padre

- ¡Hoy no es mi día!, perdí en la apuesta de la carrera, y mañana tengo que ir a esa junta, y, lo peor de todo... ¡Es que mañana quería dormir hasta tarde! - Se lamentaba Kogoro mientras se tiraba al suelo de rodillas.

- "he-he este tío, nunca cambiara" - pensaba Conan mientas reía y miraba de reojo a Ran de cuclillas tratando de consolar al detective.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

*** VERVEINE DU VELA: Licor francés, elaborado desde el año 1859 con aguardiente de vino y 33 plantas diferentes entre las que destaca la esencia de verbena (Verbena Officinalis). Se elabora en color amarillo y en color verde.  
**

**Este episodio fue un poquito de comedia a diferencia del primero ya que quiero que esta historia tenga de todo., y creo que esta vez me salió un poquito mas corto pero tenganme paciencia, conforme avance la historia los capitulos de iran extendiendo!:)**

**(****・****ω****・****)****ノ**

**Espero que les haya gustado este episodio, por cierto no podía dejar a Kaito Kid fuera! Es un personaje demasiado increíble como para que no apareciera en mi fic... Tal vez luego haga un fic sólo de él:3**

**Se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo... Desde -ES EL MEJOR- (*^^*) hasta un -¿QUE # &€!? ES ESTO?-**

**(****｡****-_-****｡****) **

**¡HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!**


End file.
